broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Glimmer Beam
"The only way we can succeed, is though Teamwork!" — Glimmer Beam Glimmer Beam is a unicorn pony who lived in the frontier lands of Equestria and is a member of the Frontier Friends . Her best friend, Sabregust , was posted to Ponyville after an attack on her hometown, Windtonvale , which risked the life of her friend and the Royal Pony, Princess Lorikeet . Glimmer Beam tasked herself to help Sabregust by seeking the most powerful magic in the universe, an unknown and mystical power called Lux Magica. History Early History Glimmer Beam was born in Windtonvale to Unicorn parents. Not much is known about her during this time, except she was born during a snowstorm. Her parents realised that she has a magical gift since birth, but due to the logistics of sending her to Canterlot, and her parent's duties as the main medical staff in Windtonvale, she stays in her hometown. However, due to a major family incident, the mother and father had to move to Baltimare, and left Glimmer with a famliy friend in Windtonvale. Cherry Scribble took over as a medical officer for Windtonvale in their abence Meeting Sabregust 'I'll be here for you, don't be shy. They can't hurt you while I'm here' - Glimmer Beam when she first met Sabregust Glimmer Beam was quite shy as she was a filly, but on her first day of school, she saw a pony being bullied by two other because he has a Cutiemark and they don't. She mustered up her courage and told the bullies to leave, before comforting the whimpering and sobbing colt. The bullies continued to torment them as Glimmer promised to the colt that she would be here for him. The bullies then threw a mudball at Glimmer, knocking her glasses off. The colt, furious, flapped his wings and blew the bullies to the other side of the schoolyard. He grabbed Glimmer's glasses and put it on her before repeating what she said to him. This was the point where Sabregust and Glimmer Beam became the best of friends, and then later on met other friends like Ratchet and Scope . Cutiemark 'Stay with me, Glimmer, please stay with me!' - Sabregust sobbing as he desperatly tries to revive her after falling into a icy pool Glimmer Beam got her cutiemark after an adventure with her friends in a snowstorm. Whilst trying to grab a Snow Cherry for Cherry Scribble, she fell into an icy pool, and immediately fainted from the cold. Sabregust and Ratchet were with her and Ratchet began to panic, but Sabregust held himself together, and told Ratchet to build a grabbing device for him in order to retrive her without freezing his hooves. Ratchet immediately built a wooden hand made of sticks and his wreach and Sabre quickly grabbed Glimmer and flung her out of the water, yet in the snowstorm, they were stranded in a thick forest. Sabre desperatly tried to revive her, sobbing as he held her in his hooves. Glimmer, putting out the last of her energy, used the ice frozen to her, to concentrate the sunlight and fire a beam of energy to attract the attention of the Windtonvale ponies, which by then, already ran for cover. Yet, their ever vigilant friend, Scope , spotted their flare and came to grab Ratchet and Sabregust. They ran back to Windtonvale, with Glimmer fainted in Sabre's front legs. Upon arrival, they ran to Cherry Scribble's place. Sabre sobbed seeing his friend in pain whilst Cherry grabbed a potion and rubbed it on Glimmer's belly. She immediately was revived and recovered to her full ability. As she stood up, the ice on her melted but the glimmer of the ice stayed on her coat and her mane, and the light in the room refracted in her, giving a white blast of light. As the flash cleared, her cutiemark appeared on her flank as she realised that her job is to do the same as Cherry did, to make magic potions to heal true ponies, and punish those who are false. Post-Schooling After her cutiemark incident, she studied chemistry and magic, combining them for her own unique form of alchemy. As soon as she left school, she opened her own shop to sell potions she made by scratch/read up on how to make and also experimented with natural ingredients with magical enhancements to create potions. She supplied these to local ponyfolk and the RFF's local branch for use as emergancy first aid kits. Skills Potion-making Glimmer Beam is very good at making potions, most of the time from scratch, by using the natural chemicals inside naturally occuring materials and then charging them with magic to enhance their effect. This is a mix of common Alchemy and Herbalism, mixed again with Magic Conjuring. Her 3 sigurture potions include: A mix made of lemon and other ingredients to help Sabregust deal with his stage-fright, a freezing potion which you throw and it freezes the target for 2 mins, and a healing potion that revives and restores fainted and injured ponies. Her favourite ingredient are magic gems, gems charged with magical properties, which she uses as a aggravate for her potions. Magic Glimmer Beam is proficient in magic but is not as skilled as Twilight Sparkle. She can, however, do many other spells than her particular one and can learn and copy spells from other ponies. Her favourite spell is her own special one, Ice Gleam, where she coats herself in a magical 'ice' sheet which causes her to glimmer again and also protects her from damage (like a forcefield) and lets her concentrate light to make a powerful energy beam. Her field is a icy light blue, similar to her eye colour. Personalility Team-oriented Glimmer Beam always works for a team-effort and is more satified working for somepony's needs than her own. She also has a tendency to make other ponies' problems her own problems, however, is very determined to help others despite her 'problems' she puts on herself. Introvert Glimmer Beam, like Sabregust, is shy to speak to other ponies, particularly Stallions, excepting her friends. She is very introverted and tends to stay by herself, or with Sabregust doing quiet study or experiments, than in a party. She has difficulty making new friends and is fearful of new ponies sometimes. Determined Fighter Glimmer Beam is very determined fighter and in a combat situation, would become the complete opposite of her normal demenor and lead ponies to victory, yet, she would normally be a supporting pony, healing injured ponies, preparing evacuations and attacking from a far distance. Nature Glimmer is drawn to nature, believing that all problems can be solved though the remedies the Earth made. However, she doesn't like big animals, which scare her and make her run behind Sabregust in fear Element Glimmer Beam represents the element of Teamwork, because of her overwhelming belief that other ponies should go before her. Her particular ability is to focus other element's energy and distribute the added power with control. Her element is in the shape of a snowflake. Relationships Sabregust : Sabregust is Glimmer Beams's best friend since she could ever remember, and she take him in a very high regard, considering him her twin brother since they were fillies, and she always feels at ease with him. She has thought over time that Sabre could be her special somepony, but has refused this thinking, believing its obsure, he would find it odd and lastly, that they are 'siblings', not a couple. She finds Sabregust heroic, a strong and fearless leader and a pony that would always be with you till the bitter(or sweet) end, and thensome. Ratchet : Despite knowing Ratchet nearly as long as Sabregust, she has a normal relationship with him and considers him a steadfast friend. She admires his quick thinking and inventions but wishes sometimes he stop misplacing his tools. Or at least build a toolbox for them. Cherry Scribble : Cherry Scribble was Glimmer's teacher in school and she admires her powerful magic and combat abilities which she rarely shows. She enjoys her patient attitude whilst in a long experiment and enjoys her bubbly and uplifting nature. Scope : Glimmer met Scope in school and finds him always daydreaming, which annoys her, but she loves his uncanny ability to deduce and spot things that didn't seem to be there and his constant vigilance to his friends. Princess Lorikeet : Glimmer loves Lorikeet! She also considers her 'her little sis' with Sabre and taught her a lot of things about magic. Glimmer has a odd tendency to grab her of her hooves and squeeze her till she pops out. She likes her "up and at 'em" attitude and her bravery in dangerous situations but finds her sometimes stubbon and too hyperactive Mane 6: Glimmer, due to her introvert nature, had difficulty making friends with the Mane 6, but in time, they became good friends, in particular with Fluttershy, who she helps with the small animals, her herb patch for her bunnies and looking for ingredients; Twilight Sparkle, which they both test their magic, share observations and conduct studies together to find the legendary Lux Magica; and Rarity, when they search for gems, and Glimmer finds other stuff for Rarity to put on her dresses Gallery GlimmerBeam.png|"Hi there. My name is Glimmer Beam." - Glimmer's greeting GlimmerBeam cm.png|Glimmer Beam's cutiemark Glimmer studying.png|Glimmer Beam practicing her energy beam. Glimmer Beam.png|"Teamwork, everypony!" - A very happy Glimmer. Image by User:Lunaflaire Filly Glimmer Beam.png|"Yay!" - Glimmer Beam as a filly Sabregust holding glimmerbeam.png|'Stay with me Glimmer, please!' - Sabregust whilst trying to rescue Glimmer. Image by the talented User:Lunaflaire GlimmerGust.png|The two BFFs, Sabregust and Glimmer Beam Frontier Friends.png|The Frontier Friends! Image by User:Lunaflaire Trivia *Glimmer Beam is based on both the creator and his best friend (which is a pegasister) *The name Glimmer is based on the fact that Glimmer's mane appears to have glitter in it when the light hits it. The Beam part refers to her ability to gather the light energy to be a beam of power. Sabregust (talk) 12:18, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Brony Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Based on real person